terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Atarixa
"And thus, the end truly begins" Atarixa is the first boss you will encounter in "Quod Aeterna Vicis", after the "Eternal Shadow", known as the emissary of realms, it is spawned using the "Relay duplicate" item, defeating Atarixa will spawn "Lumirare Ore" in large clusters on anything in the sky, space and the underworld, including player creations, the "Finis Archive" will also swap from the overworld to the "Other world", defeating this boss will also cause an "Fracture", and will be the first one experienced, there is also dialogue and lore in this boss. "So you are the one" "The one that finished off the forsaken" "I trust that it did not give you a glimpse of your future" "Am i correct?" "But none of it matters now" "Even as an emissary, i possess power beyond even him" "It shall be enough to keep you in place" Phase 1 950k-450k health In this phase, Atarixa will constantly create rifts that are locked on to your screen, these spray bullets that deal 30% of your health and is not locked on to your screen and can be dodged, in this phase Atarixa will also periodically slash purple beams across, dealing 20% of your health and applying the "Sealing mind" debuff,if you are under it, it will create a beam that, after 2 seconds, insta kill you, it can also shoot 4 purple orbs that, after 1.5s delay, will fly in very fast to your location, these deal around 300 health, while also applying the "Sealing mind" and "Corrupted knowledge" debuff Phase 2 450k-1 health "It seems like i underestimated you, but you also underestimated me" "Prepare for my final assault" "I won't fall like this" in this phase, Atarixa takes 3x damage but can only be damaged at the center crystal, anything else being invulnerable and preventing projectiles and weapons that pierce to deal damage, the 4 outer spike-like things will fly around Atarixa to defend and, if the player goes to close to Atarixa, it will suddenly speed towards you, dealing 45% health and applying the "Sealing mind" and "Corrupted knowledge" debuff, it will still create rifts that attack you, but there are less frequent rifts, but now they do 35% of your health and applies the Blindness debuff and "Sealing mind"for 5 seconds, bullets will also constantly appear from below, which does 320 health, occasionally, it will suddenly stop in place, and constantly shoot bullets in a direction while rotating (in Expert Mode, it will shoot in 2 directions) , while this happens, movement speed is reduced by 25%, the background of terraria turns into a pulsing dark purple and Atarixa will slash at the screen, similar to the first phase, however, this is now much faster, the Death message is "You can't, no, never, not me" "You..... have alerted the others, end is inevitable" "'''Atarixa' has dissapeared!"'' If the world is in Expert mode or Master mode, reaching 1 health will bring it to its final phase Phase 3 (Expert Mode) 1 - 0 health (45s) "I... no... your strength.... beyond my comprehension" "But you..gave us strength further beyond" "For what?, but none of that matters" "With this power you give us, i protect the others at all cost" "What cost?" "My existence" In this phase, Atarixa becomes a glowing orb of light, and a arena 138x138 will be created around it, Atarixa becomes invincible for 45 seconds, while invincible, you are required to survive an extremely hard bullet hell for 45 seconds, regeneration stops (Unless for potions) and each bullet that touches you will deal 20% of your health and apply the "Sealing mind" debuff, it will leave one final message after the 45 seconds is up. "You have power and knowledge beyond, and it will serve you well, and i may fall in peace, knowing that i tried, goodbye" "Atarixa has been defeated!..?" Phase 3(Master Mode) 1- -200000 health "Battle after battle" "Death after death" "Yet you still stand here" "This is something else" "Beyond our existence, do you do this for joy?" "Or something else?" "i will make sure you have none of that" In this phase, Atarixa reforms into the Phase 1 form, but more whiter than before, Atarixa floats into the sky, and a with a visual its exploding with white light, the screens turns black, after 3 seconds, a white dot appears in the middle, and when you place your mouse to it, the fight begins, and the background becomes black with white 1s and 0s floating everywhere "I shall manipulate the skeins of my reality to defeat you" Atarixa flies left and right above you at high speeds, while launching large pulsing orbs that explode after hitting an solid object, these bombs create a circle of shrapnel that can go through blocks, each does 350 and the "Shadow Curse" Debuff, getting hit by the bombs initial explosion will not damage you , but will inflict the confused Ichor and the "Terrorized" debuff, periodically it will go invisible, and when invisible, will summon "Endarkened Swords", Enchanted Swords and Crimson Axes (All buffed to deal 400 ) for around 10 seconds to fight you, "Endarkened Swords" will inflict the "Sealing mind" debuff, Enchanted Swords will inflict the "Corrupted Knowledge" debuff, and Crimson Axes will inflict Ichor and Cursed flames, regardless of your immunity Once it reaches -140k health , it will summon rotating barriers around him, these barriers are invulnerable, and cannot be pierced, it will also stop all attacks, and the background will cease their animation, your movement speed is reduced by 60% and damage resistance is reduced by 20% "Even with this power, i am unable to hold you down for long" "How long is it until all shall be vanquished" "Beneath your eternal lust" As soon as that final message is said, you deal 2x damage and lasers start raining down from the sky, Atarixa creates 4 rifts, one on each corner of your screen, that fires randomly and deal 400 damage and inflict the "Sealing mind" debuff, these get stronger as more time passes, you are able to destroy them to stop them temporarily, but they respawn after 30 seconds, though their strength will be reset each time, it will also summon 3 "Kalyforms" that are slightly buffed Once it reaches -199999 health , its final dialogue will be played, and is granted immunity until the end of the dialogue "Mabye they were right" "You might be the one" "I shall tell you a legacy" "Of something beyond our imaginations" The "Enterian Tome" will be added to your inventory, but only on the first defeat "my time is running out" "They will regain control of me, and ill lose everything once again" "Run, Runn Fa-r-r-r-rr-rACCESS_TERMINATED*#)&(*OVERRIDE_COMMAND_ACTIVE" "REROUTE_POWER_ATK501" As soon as that has been said, two beams will launch from the 4 cardinal directions, these collide in the spot you stand in and causes an explosion that kills anything within 500 Blocks, spreading out over a 15 seconds "ACTIVATE_SINGULARITY" a second after that has been said, the death message will be displayed, but if you return to the origin of the explosion, there will be no loot. "Atarixa has been put to rest" Loot "Atarixa will always drop one of the following" (Normal and Expert mode) Sysmatic Collision (25%) Dimensionica (25%) Envoy beacon (25%) Acceleration Blaze (25%) Other drops: Atarixa Treasure bag (Expert mode)(100%) ' -A Extra weapon from above will be granted (50%)' '-Artica Trace (100%)(Can be crafted for free if in Master mode, and Atarixa has been defeated)' Enterian Tome (Master mode)(100%) Spectral Catalyst (Expert and Master mode)(1%)(Only possible on the first defeat) Y'ghar'a scroll (100%) Trivia * The Spectral Catalyst is one of the rarest items possible, as though it is a 1/100 chance of getting it, it is only possible to attempt to farm it once every world, but getting it will solve your suffering indefinitely, after you progress to a certain point Category:Nightmare Mode Bosses